The invention relates to a roping and suspension harness comprising a cushioned fabric the opposite lateral edges whereof are reinforced by support biases providing mechanical strength, and a closing and/or adjustment device for adapting to the user's morphology.
1. State of the Art
The documents FR 2,796,296 and WO 02/28482 describe harnesses wherein strengthening biases cover the edges of a cushioned fabric to provide the mechanical strength of the belt and leg loops. The adjustment loops are fixed by auxiliary straps, which require additional stitching and limit the mechanical strength of the assembly.
2. Object of the Invention
The object of the invention is to achieve a roping and suspension harness with enhanced mechanical strength, while simplifying the assembly mode and providing optimum comfort for the user.
The device according to the invention is characterized in that the biases pass through the closing and/or adjustment device and return in the opposite direction to then be secured by fixing means. Passage of the biases in the closing and/or adjustment device avoids the use of an auxiliary attachment strap, and increases the mechanical strength.
According to a preferred embodiment, the belt of the harness comprises a middle part of different width from that of the cushioned fabric and designed to form the attachment hasp whereto the closing device is secured by means of extensions of the biases. The hasp in addition comprises an internal webbing the edges whereof are covered by extensions of the biases acting at this location as a reinforcement against abrasion.
The harness can be formed by a sit harness, a body harness, a full harness, or even a securing belt. The closing and/or adjustment device is arranged in the form of a loop, or any other securing system.
Other features can be used either alone of in combination:                the adjustment strap of the closing loop is sandwiched by a reinforcement part so as to transfer the mechanical forces of the biases to the adjustment strap;        each leg loop is joined to the intermediate part of the sit harness by an extensible distributor joining part;        each leg loop comprises an adjustment loop wherethrough the biases pass;        each distributor joining part is formed by an extensible fabric in the form of a delta bordered by a flexible bias.        